


On Fire

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, College AU, Hurt/Comfort, Jack has some restraint for once, M/M, Omega!Rhys, Student!Rhys, Teacher-Student Relationship, professor!Jack, the keyword being "some"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It had been a long, long time since Jack had been with an omega in heat, and although his body was clearly remembering what to do, his mind held him back. Flirty texts and jokes were one thing, but he couldn’t very well be caught fucking a heated student in a campus bathroom, no matter how much Rhys wanted it."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Teacher/Student AU with an Omegaverse twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rhys only wanted to pop down to the Engineering building for a second. 

He knew it was the last chance that he had before the offices closed for spring break, and even if his heat _was_ about to start—Rhys could feel it, the slight sweat prickly at the back of his neck, the light tingle on his skin—he figured he would be able to go see Mr. Lawrence, show him what he wanted his professor to see, maybe get a cheeky pat on the head and a sincere admission of pride for his troubles, and race back to his apartment so he could spend the next four days curled up under the sheets with the new “omega-aide” his over-concerned mother had sent him earlier in the semester. It kind of sucked that his heat was happening over spring break, but at least it hadn’t had the audacity to strike during his midterms. It was always embarrassing to ask to reschedule an exam because of a heat, especially since alphas and betas didn’t even have to worry about something like that. 

Rhys had felt his privates begin to throb as he made his way across campus, yet he aggressively tried to ignore it, focusing on the opened letter clutched in his palm. He could make it, all he needed to do was show what he’d gotten to Mr. Lawrence, get a hug or high five or handshake from his professor, and then he could get back home with no mess or fuss. It was fine. He’d be fine. 

Rhys legs were trembling by the time he reached the building, shakily climbing up the stairs and pushing open the doors. The air conditioning of the interior was a welcome relief on the omega’s skin, but it wasn’t enough. His vision was starting to fog, breath coming harder. There were some lingering students still in the hallways, their heads turning slightly, mouths parting as Rhys struggled past them. He knew that they knew, and suddenly anxiety began to creep up the omega’s shivering spine. He felt exposed and unsafe, arms clutching around himself as he stumbled through the hall. _Fuck_. He needed…he needed…he knew _what_ he needed, but he was in a public place, he couldn’t very well just sit down and satisfy himself. Especially not with other alphas around, alphas who wanted their hands on him, down his pants, their cocks filling him up inside—

He needed a place to hide, he thought as he fumbled towards the omega bathrooms tucked away in one dead end corridor. He couldn’t very well go to Jack like that, doubted he could even make it to the professor’s office before getting jumped by an alpha. Rhys slammed bodily into the bathroom door, pushing it open and stumbling through. He banged into one of the stalls, closing it behind him with shaky hands before sinking to the floor, the cool tile providing minimal relief to the omega’s searing skin as he began to sob. Rhys wrapped his arms around himself, digging his fingers into his upper arm as he shook with fear and growing arousal. He had no idea what to do, the bathroom was better than the open hallway but it still wasn’t _safe_ , it wasn’t his apartment. He needed to be home. He needed someone to take care of him. 

He…he needed an _alpha_ …

Rhys fumbled around in his pocket, nearly dropping his phone twice before he managed to tap Mr. Lawrence’s contact, praying against the call tone that his professor would pick up. 

* * *

Jack was still in his office, typing out some last minute e-mails before the weeklong break. Most of the midterm projects for his more experienced students had already been evaluated, the majority of the work he had to do over the break consisting of the stack of essays from the lower division classes he taught. Those still sat untouched on his desk, his eyes instead glancing over an already graded assignment before him—Rhys’ mock research proposal. The kid had drummed up something snazzy on cybernetic eye prostheses, and even Jack had to admit that it was impressive.   

His— _interest_ in Rhys aside, he knew the kid was damn smart. Goofy, and sometimes awkward, but _sharp_ and cunning when he needed to be. Jack liked to think the boy viewed him as a mentor, someone to emulate. It made his heart swell with pride to see the way Rhys responded to his ideas in class, supplanting them, sometimes even _challenging_ them when the boy got bold. Not like the rest of them, who just sat around like sacks of skag shit, blindly taking notes. Rhys was a shining string-bean of a light in a class full of knot-headed alphas who thought that their endotype meant they would cruise through Jack’s lectures, no sweat. He liked making those guys squirm, _especially_ the ones who liked to act like nasty, creepy shits behind his star student’s back.  

In any case, Rhys was a real prize, and any graduate program would count their lucky stars to have him. In Jack’s opinion, he barely needed the professor’s recommendation letter, but he’d been happy to write it anyway. And despite the teasing that he’d given the boy, he hadn’t graced the admissions offices with lurid descriptions of the student’s perky ass or cute, pouty lips. Though he had included a line about how _well rounded_ Rhys was, how he was _thoroughly endowed_ with intellect…etcetera. 

The sudden buzzing of his phone against his desk brought Jack out of his reverie, rattling against the desk until Jack picked it up, curiously raising his eyebrow. “Rhysiecakes” was calling, which was unusual for the kid.  Sure, he had given the student his number, but their phone communications consisted mostly of idle text messages and the occasional bored selfie, both of which admittedly had gotten a bit more _flirty_ than they had been before, something that Jack should have probably stopped instead of encouraged, but hey, he’d figured it was mostly harmless. 

He answered the phone call just in case, though he was almost sure that the boy had just accidentally butt-dialed him.

“ _Rhyyyysiiiiee_?” He drawled out, smirking against the phone. “Think you might’ve sat on the call button with that cute, smart ass of yours.” He joked, waiting for either the boy’s sarcastic reply or the muffled sound of ass pressed against touch screen.

What he got was much different. 

“M-Mr. Lawrence, I…I…um…” Rhys voice sounded tight and panicked, and Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. In all of their interactions, Rhys had been confident and snarky, the sassy omega student managing to stand toe to toe with the professor and his ego. The caustic, yet undeniably awed banter that the boy held with him was something the professor looked forward to, the memory of it making him smile absently through the tedium of grading papers, or sitting in department meetings. Hearing that touch of fear in the student’s usually unshakeable timbre put Jack on edge.  

“Rhys?” Jack answered, now more serious. “Are you okay?”

“I….um…n-no, I don’t think so…” Rhys trembled over the words, like he was shaking apart on the other line. Jack could hear the harsh breaths that the omega was struggling around, like it had just ran a five-minute mile. 

“Rhys, what’s wrong?” Jack was sitting on the edge of his chair now, eyebrows knit in concern. Something was clearly upsetting the omega, and the alpha felt a protective urge rise through him, wanting to find and comfort his student. 

“I…I-I just wanted to tell you something…s-surprise you…I thought I could just come over to your office and just…” The broken sobs tugged at the alpha’s heart, his teeth grinding against each other. Hearing the kid like this was just awful, especially when Jack didn’t know what the hell was happening.   

“Mr….Mr. Lawrence…please…please help me…”

Cold dread rose up in Jack’s stomach at the trembling plea in the boy’s voice. His thoughts leapt to the other students in his class, the pack of alphas that he’d caught teasing the omega behind his back, making lewd commends and gestures and testing Jack’s patience. He’d been sure he’d nipped their little charades in the bud, but—what if he hadn’t? What if they had ambushed Rhys, cornered him and—

Jack almost snarled at the thought. If they had _any_ hand in this, whatever was happening to Rhys, then they wouldn’t seen the end of it from Jack until they were at least expelled, and hopefully thrown in prison. 

“Where are you, Rhys?” Jack was already up and out of his chair, keeping the omega on the line as he locked the office door behind him.

“O-Omega bathroom….f-first floor engineering…” The boy managed before his voice was lost in pathetic whimpers and moans. Even those were cut off when a sharp _clack_ echoed from the other end, the call abruptly canceling. Jack swore as he took the stairs two at a time, quickly moving from the basement offices up to the first floor, stalking through the hallways towards the bathrooms Rhys had specified. 

Bathrooms separated by endotype were somewhat archaic and being phased out, but in this situation, where he didn’t know if Rhys was hurt or vulnerable, Jack was grateful for the nominal protection they might provide. 

As he grew closer, Jack found himself slowing down, his mind absently tugged at by something that the alpha at first could not put his finger on. But the realization hit him when he was only feet away from the door, managing to briefly halt his manic, protective energy. His eyes fluttered shut as he inhaled deeply, a new scent tickling at his nose. 

It was like mulled honey and damp flowers, thick and wet in the air. Worried growls curled up in Jack’s throat as his eyes snapped open, settling his hand on the cool doorknob. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle, a dry lump forming in his throat that he struggled to swallow.

 It had been awhile, but that was the smell of an omega in heat. 

The professor opened the door slowly, creaking it open as he edged inside. He glanced about the blue and white tiled bathroom, seemingly deserted and smelling like antiseptic. Jack carefully stepped further, making sure the door was closed behind him. In the quiet of the bathroom, Jack could make out the soft sounds of sobbing coming from the farthest stall. Jack sniffed at the air, following the thickening scent. 

“Rhys?” Jack called out, lightly rapping his knuckles against the bathroom door. He was answered by a small wail that tugged at his heart. The professor sighed, placing his hand flat against the door. “It’s Mr. Lawrence. Can you open the door for me, kiddo?”

He waited, hearing shuffling and rustling of clothing behind the stall, before the door swung outwards with a soft metal click. Jack took a step back, stepping around the open door where he was greeted by the pitiful sight of his student. 

The smell was even thicker inside of the stall, stifled between the acrylic walls, and Rhys’ appearance only drove it home that the student was definitely knee deep in his heat. Rhys’ legs trembled, his cheeks flushed scarlet, the end of his jacket sleeve caught tightly between his teeth as he stared up at his professor with limpid, shaky eyes. He had a paper crumpled up in his white-knuckled grasp. Jack swallowed, wanting to touch Rhys but keeping his hands held dumbly before the boy. He worried his lip as he glanced over Rhys from head to foot, trying not to linger on the dampness spreading down the student’s thighs. The omega looked ruffled and flustered, but his clothing was intact aside from his undone zipper. Nothing torn in telltale signs of abuse from opportunistic alphas, but the clear erection poking through Rhys’ pants agitated Jack for an entirely different reason. 

“ _Rhys_ …” The professor began, finally settling his hand on the omega’s shoulders. “What are you doing here? You… _really_ should be home for this kind of thing, kiddo…” Rhys relaxed the bite on his sleeve, the wet fabric loose and slightly muffled in his mouth. 

“I thought…I thought I could make it back home before it started…but some alphas started looking at me weird, so I panicked, and I just…” The omega let out an angry whimper. “S-stupid, I’m so stupid…”

“Rhys…why would you wanna come all the way out here anyway?” 

Despite the pain and arousal on the omega’s face, he managed a small, flustered smile as he handed the paper out to Jack. The professor took it from the boy’s tight grip, scanning over the text, eyes widening at the bright, recognizable logo in the letter’s header. 

“L-Look…Mr. Lawrence, I got a-accepted into Hyperion’s robotics program…” Rhys sighed and smiled, before he scrunched his face up, letting out a high whine and burying his face into Jack’s shoulder. 

“You…you came out all this way, about to go into heat, to show me this? _Rhysie_ …” Jack sighed, proud of his student’s accomplishment yet exasperated with the boy’s actions. “You know you could have just called me…this wasn’t the smartest thing to do, pumpkin.” The omega let out a pitiful sob, digging his fingers into Jack’s shirt. 

“I know…I know…I’m sorry…I’m so sorry, M-Mr. Lawrence…” Jack bit his lip, folding the letter back up into his pocket before smoothing his hands down the omega’s back, trying to comfort him.

“Shhh, Rhys, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” Jack murmured, holding Rhys yet still trying to put some space between the omega and himself. After a moment, the student raised his head, face flushed. Jack caught himself staring, watching the way Rhys’ eyelids fluttered, his lips parting slightly against his labored breaths. Jack swore inwardly, swallowing around the hard lump forming in his throat. 

It had been a long, long time since Jack had been with an omega in heat, and although his body was clearly remembering what to do, his mind held him back. Flirty texts and jokes were one thing, but he couldn’t very well be caught fucking a heated student in a campus bathroom, no matter how much Rhys wanted it. 

But it was also very obvious that he couldn’t just abandon the kid. Rhys could barely speak, let alone walk home by himself. There were bright blue, emergency pylons just outside the buildings, where students could call for escorts to take them home if they felt unsafe, but—Jack wasn’t sure that he could get the omega to part from him even if he wanted to. 

Jack shed his jacket, draping it about the omega’s shoulders, hoping the smell of an alpha against his skin would help make him feel better. Rhys clutched at the lapels, tugging the article around himself tight as he breathed in deeply, nose pressed against the tweed. Jack pet the omega’s head as his mind raced, trying to figure out a solution to the problem hunched and crying and smelling way too good in front of him. 

“I’ve got you, Rhys, come on. Where’s my smart, special boy?” Jack soothed, trying to calm the omega down enough to get him out of the bathroom. If he had to, he could drive the omega to his apartment himself, surely he had friends or _somebody_ else to take care of him who wouldn’t lose their job for it. Rhys’ head bowed, his face pressing into Jack’s chest. The professor shivered, feeling the slight movements of the omega’s lips as they quivered, trying to speak. Jack tensed, hands giving a warning squeeze to Rhys’ shoulders that the student didn’t even register. 

“Mr. Lawrence….please….I….I can’t…I need…” Rhys whimpered, voice muffled against the man’s shirt. Jack frowned as he reluctantly pushed the boy away again, holding him apart so that Rhys couldn’t wriggle up against his teacher. The soft, frustrated noise that puffed past the omega’s lips gripped hard at the alpha, but he held firm, even as his instincts screamed at him to get the omega on his hands and knees beneath him. Jack’s eyes cast over Rhys, searching his desperate flushed face, his confused dilated pupils, the slight wetness of his lips. Jack breathed in and out, deeply, trying to calm himself down even as he inhaled more of the omega’s delicious scent. He swore, tearing his glance away from the young, able to think as he focused on the speckled, grey-blue walls of the bathroom stall. 

“Let’s get you home, Rhys, come on.” The alpha tugged up the boy’s pants as quickly as he could, zipping them tight around his skinny hips, trying to ignore whenever his hands brushed up against the student’s skin. He was burning up, body already so hot even when his cycle had only just started. Rhys whined, wriggling as the layers of clothing were drawn back around his form, the friction of the fabric unwelcome against his sensitive skin. Jack ignored him, finally pulling the boy together enough to guide him out of the bathroom. Rhys shied away from the door, shaking his head as he dug his heels into the floor.

“No…no…Mr. Lawrence….not safe…” He whimpered. Jack rubbed the student’s shoulder, trying to convince him that it was fine through the heat daze fogging up the boy’s brain. 

“I’ve got you, Rhysie, okay? I’m going to get you home safe. No one else is going to touch you.” Jack spoke slowly, deliberately as he made eye contact with the omega. Rhys stared at him for a moment, as if he were lost, before nodding slowly, letting Jack guide him out of the bathroom and down the hallway. 

He kept one hand curled protectively around the omega’s shoulders, the other gripping Rhys’ hand as he led the shaky boy down the stairs and out of the engineering building. Jack felt his instincts needle as they stepped outside, the sudden presence of other people— _alphas_ , especially, Jack saw the turns of head, the enlarged nostrils as they took in the scent of the heated omega—making him wary for Rhys’ safety. He needed to get the boy into his car and then to his apartment as quickly as possible. 

It had been a struggle already to get the omega to the engineering faculty parking lot as Rhys’ legs shivered and threatened to give out, but it was damn near impossible to get Rhys strapped into the passenger’s seat, with the way the omega was constantly trying to worm his way under Jack’s clothes, clutching at his wrists and trying to bury himself in his chest. Jack could barely take the sad, confused whimpers that dripped from the omega’s lips as he was denied the friction he so craved from the alpha. Jack swore as he pulled out of the parking lot, trying to focus on the road and ignore how his student writhed and moaned in the seat next to him, nearly running a red light when Rhys ground his ass back against the seat and let out a sudden, high-pitched whine. 

Jack felt everyone’s eyes on him as he struggled to get the omega out of his car and towards the student’s apartment, praying to god that none of the kids passing by would recognize him. He didn’t want to be seen half-carrying his heated omega student towards an apartment. Damn it, Jack just wanted to get the stupid kid _home_. He wasn’t going to _do_ anything to him. A simple scowl to many of the passerbys seemed to dissuade them from observing the scene as Jack ushered Rhys into the elevator, managing to squeeze the apartment number out of the omega, which was far easier than trying to dig the room key out of the boy’s pants, with the way Rhys swiveled and jerked his hips in response to Jack rooting around near his privates. 

He finally managed to get the boy into his apartment, locking the door behind him before trying to get the omega into bed, where he needed to _stay_. The place was deserted, the kid’s room mates probably already gone for spring vacation. It was lucky, because the kid was an utter _mess_ , and very resistant to the idea of Jack leaving him, even though the alpha knew that he _had_ to. Even with nobody here to help the omega through this, he couldn’t stay. 

“ _Please_ …” Rhys begged, hands clutching at Jack’s shirt, trying to pull the professor down against him. “Please, Mr. Lawrence, please, I need it, I need it…” Rhys was on the verge of sobbing, his denied want tearing his body apart. 

Jack bit his lip, knee braced against the bed as he towered over Rhys. He watched as the omega writhed against his sheets, thighs rubbing together as he begged Jack to stay, to take care of him and fuck him. Jack let out a tight sigh, rubbing his temples as he tried to drown out the omega’s whines. 

“Rhysie. I _can’t_. I can’t. You know I can’t…” Jack gingerly stroked Rhys’ hair, grimacing in his own unshed want. The way Rhys’ face crumbled at the rejection nearly broke down any resistance the alpha had, but he steeled himself, tearing away from the omega, trying to ignore the boy’s heartbroken cry. Jack straightened up, running a hand through his hair before his eyes fell on the unopened “omega aide” lying on the boy’s nightstand. Quickly, he tore open the packaging and tossed the toy onto the bed, hoping it would placate the boy long enough for Jack to get the hell out of there. Rhys’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he fumbled with the item, barely able to hold it in his hands. It was pathetic, and all Jack wanted to do was to help him, but he _couldn’t_. He’d already probably crossed a few lines more than once, and he really, really needed to get out of here before he didn’t anything more that he might regret. 

Despite Rhys desperate, confused cries stabbing in his head, Jack managed to rip himself from the omega’s side, closing the boy’s bedroom door. The alpha scowled, hands clasped behind his back as Rhys’ begging dissolved into desperate sobbing for a few minutes, before growing quieter. Jack paced, opening the living room window to try to clear his head of the omega’s scent, not understanding why his first instinct was not to _leave_ the apartment and not dare think of Rhys until classes were back in session and he inevitably had to confront his student about what a complete _idiot_ he had been to put Jack in such a shit position.

The kid had a toy, he was _fine_ , he would be fine if Jack just left right now. Why couldn’t he convince himself that Rhys would be fine? He was an alpha, yeah, and right now his instincts were on fire, but he had _sense_.  

Yet arousal still swam in his lower regions at the scent of the omega radiating from the closed door of the bedroom, and every once and awhile Jack could hear soft, muffled noises that spent spikes of need straight through his torso. He swore, tapping his feet anxiously against the ground as his tongue swiped against his lips. 

He should leave, he _needed_ to leave before he did something he would regret. But while his rational mind pulled at him to leave Rhys’ apartment and never look back, his instincts wanted to draw him to the bedroom, to where the needy omega lay—so he just _sat_ , planted in one of Rhys’ scratchy armchairs, hand pressed against his worried lips as he struggled with himself. 

Jack didn’t know how long he stayed there, lost in his conflicted thoughts and feelings with the thrum of the air conditioning doing little to drone out the sounds of the omega or cool the heat rising in Jack’s skin. 

The slight creak of the door startled the professor out of his quandary, his hands digging into the arms of the chair as it swung open, the scent of the bedroom seeping out into the living room. Jack cringed at the way it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, at the way his legs twitched and threatened to move when he saw Rhys step out into the dim light of the living room. God, the kid looked an absolute mess, even worse than he had when Jack had first brought him to the apartment. His eyes glimmered with needy tears, the skin of his cheeks swollen and red with blush and crying. Dried blood crusted on his lips, his canines still digging into the tender skin as he looked at Jack. He still wore the alpha’s jacket, tugging it tightly around him as if it were a second skin, the only thing preventing his body from being shaken apart with his untouched need as his thighs trembled and dripped with his own slick. Rhys leaned heavily against the doorframe, watching Jack. Mournful, mindless cries dribbled from the boy’s lips as his eyes pleaded, _tore_ at the alpha. 

“Muh….Mr. Law…. _Jack_ ….please…” Rhys whimpered, and Jack put his face in his hands, massaging the bridge of his nose with a frustrated huff. 

It must be hell on the kid, having an alpha so close and yet be denied his most basic needs, but Jack couldn’t, he really couldn’t—

And if he couldn’t, then he needed to leave. 

Jack’s quickly rose, kneecaps feeling numb as he thumped over to Rhys. He’d meant to just turn away from the omega, turn sharply to the door and never look back, ripping his need and bad choices off like a band-aid, but he found himself standing before Rhys, one hand braced against the doorframe. His fingers dug into the wood as he watched the boy, teeth digging into his lip. The omega shook, looking paler and weaker with the dark of the musky bedroom behind him isolating his form. His fingers clutched harder at the professor’s jacket, damp yellow boxers bunched around his knees. His small cock stood bright red and erect from under his shirt, begging to be touched, sheathed in Jack’s own, massive hand as he tended to the boy’s want.  

“ _Please_ …” Rhys voice was little more than a hoarse whisper that clung to the air between him and Jack, filling the space that was torn apart not a moment later by the crash of the professor’s lips against the student’s wet, needy mouth. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you weren't expecting a second part to this, after all this time? ;P
> 
> Sorry for blue balling you all last time, I hope this makes up for it!!!

Jack was trying hard to shut off the rational part of his brain that was screaming about him to stop this, to bolt out of Rhys’ apartment with his pants around his ankles. Losing himself was a bit easier with the way his nose was pressed flush into Rhys’ neck, the heated young omega’s scent dizzying his senses and dulling his conscience. Any remaining doubt he had about spending the next few days wrapped up in the pretty, sweet-smelling omega dissipated the moment his knees hit the foot of Rhys’ bed, and he found himself laying on his back with his needy, heat-soaked student rutting mindlessly down against the hard cock tenting through his slacks.

Rhys’ boxers were already lying tossed over the edge of the bed, the omega’s cock erect and leaking above Jack’s own crotch as he ground his ass down against the professor’s bulge. Jack’s hands twitched against the sheet, the last vestige of his resistance holding his arms down, keeping him from reaching out and grasping Rhys’ cock, or throwing him down on the bed and pushing himself deep into his student’s willing body.

Rhys’ fingers crunched against Jack’s shirt, fisting it in his palm as his other hand clumsily fumbled with the zipper on Jack’s pants, letting out little frustrated whines as he failed to get it open more than halfway. Jack held up hope that Rhys would figure it out, but the student only continued to fiddle with the zipper until Jack’s broad fingers crept down to his crotch to assist.

“Hold on, kiddo, lemme take care of that…” Jack opened up his pants, shimmying out of them with some difficulty as Rhys continued to try to rub down against him. As soon as Jack was in his boxers, Rhys’ fingers were grasping at the waistband, yanking them down Jack’s hips with such force that the dazed omega nearly lost his balance, only steadied when Jack shot his hand out to grasp at his bare hip.

Jack’s mouth went drier than an old textbook when he felt just how soft and warm Rhys was, how full his naked hips felt underneath his palm. It fit right against his hand, and Jack hated how much it felt like it belonged there. He even dared to give Rhys’ flesh a squeeze, and _god_ —the keen that the omega made, the way he thrust his hips forward was _unholy_.

Jack hissed as he felt Rhys clumsily start to stroke at his cock, his fingers fumbling over the alpha’s length as he struggled to position it between his legs. Rhys shimmied further up Jack’s body, trying to hold the base of his professor’s dick in a way that he could wedge the head between his asscheeks. Jack swore, clenching his fingers into Rhys’ hip as the omega’s slick dripped from his heated hole, splattering against his erect cock and catching on the wiry hairs of his groin.

“J-Jesus Christ, how the hell did I manage to lecture all this time with you sittin’ there smelling so good?” Jack confessed hoarsely. Rhys was beyond words at this point, his voice wracked with moans and whines as he rubbed the head of Jack’s cock between his asscheeks, desperate to get something inside of him. Rhys had already lost a handle on himself, and Jack could feel himself starting to slip in the same direction—soon enough, all remaining vestiges of student and professor that hadn’t already been shorn apart would he tossed aside, leaving them as nothing but omega and alpha, governed by instincts and need alone. 

The alpha cursed between his teeth as he felt the head of his cock start to rub against Rhys’ slick hole, the omega starting to bear his weight down to get Jack’s cock inside of him. Jack clenched his jaw, fingers tightening on Rhys’ thighs, subtly urging him downwards even as he tried to keep himself under control. But _god_ , the way Rhys’ hole parted around him, only to instantly seize up over his penetrating length had Jack seeing stars, eyelids fluttering as his hands pulled Rhys harder onto his cock.

“Ah, _ahh!_ ” Rhys moaned, his voice pitching sharply in pain. Jack’s eyes snapped open, his hands lifting instantly from Rhys’ thigh. In the dim light of Rhys’ room, he could see both the dark lines he had dug into the young man’s thigh and the way the omega’s face scrunched up in an awkward expression of pleasure and discomfort. Despite the lubrication slicking the way and the heat pheromones driving him to mate, Rhys was clenching around Jack like a vise, each slight movement downwards an agonizing squeeze for the poor boy.

“S-Sorry…” Rhys slurred, “ah, _ah_ ….”

Jack didn’t want to think about the fact that Rhys, an omega buried in the thick of heat, was having trouble taking his cock. He didn’t want to think that maybe Rhys hadn’t done this before. _Nope_. If he lingered too long upon it he’d be too overwhelmed with guilt and shame to get it up properly at all. So he shoved the thought from his brain, trying to focus instead only on how good it felt to have Rhys tight and warm around his cock, to hear the breathy whines coming from the boy as he continued pushing himself downwards despite the stretch. 

“Hey, shhh, kiddo, I got ya…” Jack lowered his tone, crooning softly to the young omega as his hands returned to his thighs, this time stroking softly instead of clawing into the flesh, “easy does it, all right? No rush, no rush at all.”

He sat himself up, curling one thick arm around Rhys’ waist. He snaked his hands underneath the boy’s sweat-damp shirt, broad palm splaying over his trembling ribs. He looked right into the boy’s dazed eyes as he gently stroked Rhys’ side. The omega’s pretty, mismatched irises were darkened in the dim light of Rhys’ bedroom, and yet they were still gorgeous. Jack sighs, feeling his body melt into Rhys’ as the boy shot him a wavering, but content smile.

How had he lasted all these months? How had he not fallen prey to those pretty eyes all those times Rhys had met with him after class? How had he dealt with the claustrophobic honey of his scent every second of every instance when Rhys had met with him in his office, alone? How had he been able to resist the urge to see the soft pale flesh underneath all those layers of dorky clothing? In hindsight, Jack admired his restraint, even though it had all been blown out the window at this point.

He petted Rhys’ side, feeling how the omega’s hummingbird breaths slowly steadied underneath his hands. He brought his face close to Rhys’ lips, hovering and sharing breaths between them as a reassuring smile spread over his face.

“I’ve got all the time in the world for you, babe.”

He pressed his lips softly against Rhys,’ the hand on the omega’s thigh rising up to cup the back of the young man’s head, before trailing his fingers over the back of Rhys’ neck to press against the hidden nerve kept there. He rubbed against the soft bulge of tissue, feeling the warm gland pulse underneath. This—this would be as far as he would allow himself. He wouldn’t dare put his mouth on Rhys’ neck, even in the heat of the rut he was working himself into—Jack wasn’t a saint of an alpha, but wouldn’t never even think to do that. Not to his student, not to his vulnerable little Rhysie. That was a line that the alpha, even in his hormonal state, wouldn’t cross. It would be a complete betrayal of trust to mouth against the nerve—only alphas intending to bond, or uncaring opportunistic douchebags, would dare ply the site with teeth and tongue.

Still, the soft touch of fingers against the back of Rhys’ neck helped the omega to relax, pleased hormones flooding through his body at the pressure. He slowly loosened up around Jack’s cock, gradually sliding inch by inch down his length with a soft sigh. Jack laid back down, hands shifting down to Rhys’ ass to carefully massage his tender cheeks as they spread out around the alpha’s dick. Rhys cried out in pleasure, more slick gushing out over Jack’s length, rocking his hips until Jack’s balls pressed against his ass. The alpha growled mindlessly, toes curling at the clench of Rhys’ slippery heat.

“Good boy, Rhysie, good boy….daddy’s proud of you.”

The word slipped past Jack’s lips without notice, his eyes only widening when he realized exactly what he had said. His mouth opened, ready to apologize to the omega, but he felt Rhys shudder and clench around him, a new wave of slick lubing up his cock as Rhys moaned.

“D- _Daddy_ ….please…” Rhys cried, rocking his ass against Jack’s cock, and _holy shit_ , Jack almost came right then and there with the way Rhys’ pleasure-wracked voice struggled over the word “daddy.” Instead, he shut his eyes tight and swallowed, taking a moment to compose himself. He was here to help Rhys through his heat, not chase his own fantasies, but well…he wasn’t going to tell Rhys that he had to stop. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if the omega would even listen.

So he grasped Rhys’ asscheeks harder, thrusting his hips upwards to encourage Rhys to start moving. It didn’t take much movement from Jack to get Rhys moving in tandem, the omega eagerly lifting and dropping his ass along the alpha’s cock with the rhythm of his thrusts. Rhys braced his hands against Jack’s chest, steadying himself so he could ride Jack harder, his heat hormones taking over his brain and leading him in his desperate quest to fill himself with as much of Jack’s cock for as long as possible.

Omega pheromones flooded Jack’s senses as Rhys bred himself on his dick, rolling his hips up and down while needy whimpers fell from his lips. Jack’s hands dug hard into Rhys’ soft behind, fingers occasionally losing their grip and slipping between the omega’s asscheeks, feeling just how thoroughly he was stretching out Rhys’ slippery ass. He pressed his fingers over the stretched entrance, Rhys crying out louder as Jack danced along his overfull hole.

The omega leaned forward, bracing his elbows against Jack’s chest and practically lying against the alpha. Jack could feel him starting to tremble, helpless arousal making his body weak as he tried to move Jack’s cock in an out of him. Jack could feel Rhys panting against his chest, wet noises dripping from the young omega’s lips. Jack smoothed his hands up Rhys’ lower back, feeling the way his muscles twitched feebly under his touch. Maybe his heat had been strung out too long, but Jack could feel the kid’s strength failing, cowed under the weight of his arousal. _Crap._

“Hold on, kiddo, gimme….gimme just a sec…” Jack puffed out as he grasped Rhys’ wrists, sitting up. The omega looked up at him with wet, confused eyes, blinking softly when Jack kissed his cheek and swiftly shifted their positions without letting his cock slip out of Rhys. The omega’s back hit the bed with a soft sound as Jack arched over him. Jack grasped the hem of his shirt and tugged it up and over his head, tossing the garment aside. He watched Rhys’ dazed eyes flicker over the alpha’s exposed torso. Jack was suddenly wishing he’d spent more time at the gym, or stopped drinking so much whiskey, or had actually decided to shave his chest a little bit, but the slight flick of tongue and glitter in Rhys’ eyes washed away all his doubt as he crushed his lips against Rhys’.

The omega moaned against his lips, his legs coming to wrap around Jack’s waist as his hands grasped his shoulders, body rolling with Jack’s as the alpha ravished him with mouth and cock. He started thrusting again, setting up a faster pace now that he was the one on top. He parted from Rhys’ lips, strands of saliva dripping between them as Rhys’ breath devolved into strained mewls, rocking back on Jack’s cock as the older alpha fucked into him. Rhys tittered softly once Jack’s unshaven chin brushed up against his throat, as Jack whispered warm nothings into the young man’s ear.

Jack felt his mind give way fully into his desires, instincts fueling his hips and mouth as he fucked into Rhys’ body, sucking a pattern of hickeys into his throat as the omega moaned and writhed beneath him, warbling out Jack’s name as he’s fucked into the mattress. Jack could feel his knot finally starting to swell, and part of him wondered if he would be able to last longer, please Rhys even more if they were around the same age, but his concern was washed away as his swelling knot pressed up against Rhys’ in all the ways that made the omega keen. His pretty little cock spasmed, splattering cum against his belly as Jack’s knot swelled inside of him, spreading his wet walls open and securely locking himself inside of Rhys.

Jack bit into Rhys’ neck when he came, not thinking about how hard it will be for Rhys to hide the bruises, only wanting to lay claim to the pretty omega as he filled him up with his seed.

He’s breathless by the time that he’d pumped into Rhys all that he had to give, his arms shakily giving out as he collapsed on top of the young man. He shimmied Rhys to the side, the young omega slinging one leg over his hip as he cuddled in close to Jack, resting his forehead against Jack’s chest with a weak sigh. He can feel Rhys nuzzling into the coarse hair on his chest, the soft puffs of the young man thoroughly scenting Jack in the afterglow making his skin tingle.

Jack chased away the creeping regret by burying his nose in Rhys’ hair, planting a gentle kiss on his scalp as he held the omega close, soothingly stroking down his back. He stayed awake as Rhys’ breath evened out against his skin, and once his knot had softened he took a moment to clean Rhys off.

He draped one of the discarded blankets messily about Rhys’ upper body while he scrounged through the young man’s bathroom, hoping that the teal towels hanging there belong to Rhys and not his room mate, because he ended up using them to wipe cum off of Rhys’ ass and stomach before throwing them into the kid’s laundry hamper. Jack put his hands on his hips once he was through, surveying the half naked omega laying in the rucked up bed before him.

Rhys was clad in only his shirt, Jack’s jacket having long been shed against the floor with the rest of the clothing. His naked legs were splayed over the bed, shining in the rising moonlight filtering through the window blinds. His hands were tucked cutely near his face, hair slightly tousled and _god_ , Jack really needed to stop staring.

The kid’s scent had muted somewhat, smothered thanks to Jack’s help, but the alpha knew it wouldn’t be long before Rhys was roused from rest begging for his knot once more.

If there was a time to leave and save what little face he had left, it would be now. Steal out into the twilight and pretend that this whole thing had never happened, that it had just been Rhys’ delusional heat dream. No one would believe Rhys over him, anyway. He could just slip away from this like nothing ever happened. Sure, whatever companionship he had had with Rhys would never be the same, but he would get off scot-free.

Jack was just about ready to tuck himself back into his pants and leave, when Rhys shifted in his bed and let out a soft, contented mewl as his legs stretched out against the sheets.

“ _Nnh_ ….Jack…” The alpha froze, his heart throbbing in his chest and fingers frozen on the crumple of his slacks. Rhys grasped a pillow to his face and snuggled against it, a couple more adorable noises falling from his lips. Each one cementing Jack’s resolve further. Jack sighed, dragging his hand down his face.

 _Crap_.

He let his wrinkled pants fall to the floor, stepping out of them and slipping in next to Rhys’ sleeping body. He tugged the blanket he had thrown over Rhys over his own naked form, keeping them both covered in a shared warmth that made something new stir up in his chest, something beyond mere instinct and lust. He grumbled to himself, pushing troubling thoughts out of his head as he tried to enjoy the brief calm of the moment.

Jack pinched his glasses off of his face, placing them gingerly on the nightstand before he tucked himself into Rhys’ arms, ready to stick with him for the long haul.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me for that ending D:
> 
> I may or may not write another fic for this, there are so many great college AUs already, but if you want to see more please comment and let me know!


End file.
